fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Buchanan/Alternate Ego
Richard Buchanan (ブキャナンリチャード Bukyananu Richādo Lit: Powerful Ruler, House of the Canon) otherwise known as Raven (慈鳥 Jichō) among his new guild-mates, was formerly a member of the renowned militant force, SENSHI. Having betrayed the former organization for unnamed reasons, Richard had become a dangerous force of the Dark Guild, Fraus Lumen. Though recent within his exploits as a Dark Mage, thanks to his utter domination over the other members of SENSHI and near-destruction of Sole City, he is known as the Submerged Shadow (沈降陰 Chinkōkage). As of now; he is partnered with fellow S-Class Mage of Fraus Lumen, Allen Rodríguez. Appearance There is no doubt that Richard indeed possesses the same appearance as he did in the side of the military. He still bears the same long, purple hair and brown eyes, but they have been changed. His brown eyes are far more calm; temperamental even, yet they are attuned with the darkness. They exude an aura of deathly silence not associated with the former Richard. His long purple hair is no longer tied, and is no longer sheen. It is contaminated with what others believe to be the darkness, and is constantly remarked to be far more metallic, darker and almost black in color. As his ideals changed, his choice of clothing has also differed. As if he hides his head from the light; a long white hood obscures the majority of his face with fur that barely shows any hint of his eyes and hair. The jacket is long and white, strange considering his descent into the darkness. He wears no under-shirt, leaving his muscular chest and torso exposed almost entirely. Sleeves stretch down to beyond his palms' reach, perhaps to cover his entire body from the light he so despises? Dark stars are etched onto the sleeves, and a trio of belts are used to keep the jacket together as further protection from otherworldly forces. He accompanies this with a simple pair of dark jeans, kept fastened with a lighter belt that has the word RAVEN etched into it to further remark that this is indeed his identity, and no other, while a pair of white dress shoes further absorbs all...but the light. But what has changed most about him? Is truly his expression, his style, his charm, and even his poise. From the slouchy Richard with a small grin, to a Richard who stands tall, and no emotion read onto his face. His walks aren't slow, but they are brisk. He has no need for comfort, no need for rest. He is not the Richard Buchanan his friends and family once knew; he is Raven, a winged bird that soars the heavens and hell with its black wings. Personality History Equipment Vajra (金剛杵 Kongōsho) in accordance to his almost "redesigned" personality, his equipment has been altered dramatically as well. To comply with his darkened personality, Vajra has been renamed appropriately; Black Blade (黒剣 Kuroken). It is a sleek blade of very dark shades, the blade itself being a dual-colored grey and black, while the hilt has no special features along with the guard. It appears to be exceptionally durable, taking upon the most powerful of attacks without cracking in the slightest. It is remarked to be synthesized with a unique alloy that resonates with dark energies. It empowers every strike of his with a corporeal darkness that is capable of literally cleaving through most non-magical armors within a matter of moments. Furthermore his skill with it allows him to project powerful waves of dark energy, or simply wrap it around his blade to destroy things that he normally wouldn't be able to. Furthermore; the blade's shape seems to be capable of changing dependent on the situation, seen in the manner in which darkness envelops the blade and enlargens it, shortens it, or simply changes its base shape to suit Richard's fighting style. Fallen Angel's Robe of Feathers (堕天使の羽衣 Datenshi no Hagoromo) the hooded jacket that he wears is actually a large and intricate piece of magical fabric interwoven with several other powerful magical relics in order to create a robe which is capable of feats not known to man. The protection it provides is rather remarkable, and almost all standard-level spells are swathed away thanks to the fabric's unique design. By causing magical spells of almost any kind to be projected onto this thin layer of , the spell immediately bounces off and allows Richard to easily adapt to an enemy's strategy based on their spells' power, speed and variation. Magic and Abilities Genius Intellect: *'Master Tactician': *'Master Strategist': *'Highly Perceptive': : *' ': : : Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Endless Conflict (綿葛藤 Menkattō) Magic Hive Magic (巣魔法 Su Mahō) Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Shadow Reincarnation (陰転生 Kagetenshō) A form of magic that Raven employs rather often after having mastered it sometime before becoming a Captain in the military. It allows him to traverse through shadows by becoming a shadow himself, and it is known as a byproduct of Shadow Magic. Through deconstructing himself into a clump of Eternano, he is capable of entering any form of shadow, regardless of what it is emitted from; as long as he is in contact with it, there is no stress in what shadow he is capable of entering. From the shadow lies an intricate dimension that habits the encompassing shadow. Every door leads to another dimension, and providdes a means to transport from one area to another without any intervention. The world defies the laws of physics and general common sense. Thus; Raven is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which are known to allow him to relocate himself in a matter of moments. It isn't a classified spell among the Magic Council's scriptures, and Richard it the only known user of the magic. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fraus Lumen Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Weapon user